Undecided
by The Professional Otaku
Summary: A series of One-shots inspired by That Luke Warm Feeling and myself.
1. September 2nd

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Sanura since she was originally created by That Luke Warm Feeling.**

* * *

September 2nd

Sanura's PoV

"Keeeeeeeeeefyyyyyyy~" I sang as I skipped through the hall to his apartment.

He stuck his head out of the door and glared at me sleepily. "What is it?" he whined. "I was asleep…" He yawned and rubbed one eye.

I grinned and presented him with a red and gold bundle with a bow on top. "Happy Birthday, Keefy~!" I told him, smiling widely.

He scowled at me playfully. "I _told_ you not to call me that," he said.

"And _I_ told _you,_ I don't _do_ what I'm told." I sassed, walking in. "Geez, you haven't even had breakfast yet…" I set the present down on the counter and cleared the rest of it off so I could cook.

He followed me inside, shutting the door and yawning yet again. "Of course not," he muttered. "School hasn't started again yet, so I'm trying my best to sleep in." He saw me getting out pans and a bowl and a spatula and fork. "What…are you doing?" he blinked owlishly at me.

I turned. "What do you think?" I replied. "Making breakfast." I was silent for a moment. "'Cuz I didn't have any either…" I eventually muttered when he continued to stare at me.

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. "So you're getting free food out of it. I knew you wouldn't do this just because I hadn't eaten."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I chopped up the onion and peppers and tomato. "I would too," I said stubbornly. "I'm nice like that." He just raised an eyebrow. "Nice-ish" I amended. "Besides, I'm making _your_ favorite, not mine," I said, watching the knife.

Keefy was being awfully quiet, so I turned. "Nyu!" I exclaimed, kittenlike, slapping his hand away from the present. "Later!" was all I said.

He sulked and slouched out of the room. "Fine…" he muttered darkly. "Going back to bed."

"Impatient much?" I muttered to myself once I was sure he was out of earshot. "Honestly, it's not that hard to wait until after breakfast…"

Speaking of breakfast, about 20 minutes later, once the eggs and condiments and veggies were cooking together in the biggest pan, the aroma spread throughout the apartment. I heard footsteps from the door Keefy had vanished through earlier. "Hungry?" I asked, smirking, and glanced at him. He nodded eagerly. "Good."

After breakfast-which he absolutely _demolished_ -I handed him the gift. He grinned like a little kid and tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a plain white, cardboard box. "You…got me a box?" he asked cluelessly.

I facepalmed. "Yes, Akefia. I got you a _box_ for your 5,018th birthday." I shook my head. " _Open_ the box, Keefy."

He unfolded the top of the box and pulled out my gift to him. "The Beads of Subjugation from InuYasha…?" He asked.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I thought InuYasha and you were rather similar, so I got you his always-present beads. Try them on!" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay…" he said in a doubtful voice, pulling the blue beads and white teeth over his head. "Happy now, Sanura?" he asked grouchily.

I smiled. "Yep!" I chirped, then gathered up the dishes. "D'you like it?" I called from the kitchen.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Yes," he replied quietly, in my ear. "Thank you, Sanura."

I blushed. "N-No problem. I saw you watching InuYasha the other day, and thought you might like it…" I trailed off when he rested his head on top of mine. Sometimes, I cursed my parents for being so short. Other times, like now, being shorter than someone wasn't so bad. "I, um, need to do the dishes…" I said weakly.

"Oh, okay." He hopped up on the counter next to me.

I smiled reluctantly, then deviously. "Imma try something, kay?" He nodded. "Sit, boy." I said, expecting nothing to happen.

To my alarm, the beads around Keefy's neck glowed a bright white before he was forcefully dragged to the ground, as though the force of gravity had just quadrupled. "What the-?!"

I was speechless. I never would've thought that the replica necklace I'd gotten for him would _work._ I stood there, gaping, hands covered in suds, before grinning deviously. _This_ could be _fun_.


	2. Just Some Fun

I quickly texted Bastet and Nadzeya, telling them to get their asses in gear over to my house. Akefia still sat on the kitchen counter, struggling with the beads, which were glowing bright white, just like in the anime. Their responses were similar-to the point I thought they were already together. They told me they would get here when they got here, and no sooner, so don't rush them. I rolled my eyes, then laughed as I saw Akefia rolling on the kitchen floor, yanking frantically at the beads. "Sanura!" he yelled to me. "They won't come off!"

I laughed again. "No, they won't. Remember? They're the Beads of Subjugation."

He growled at me, like InuYasha does. "I know that!" he snapped. "Quit laughing at me!" I shrugged.

"I can't help it. You looked so funny, rolling around on the floor like that." He scowled and flopped down on the couch.

"Better?" he asked grouchily. "Who were you texting, while you were conveniently not helping me?"

The doorbell rang right then, and in answer to his question, I opened the door, letting Bastet and Nadzeya into my living room. "What's so important?" Nadzeya snapped. I had clearly interrupted some sort of quality time with Atem.

"Well," I laughed, unable to help myself. "It's Keefy's and Ryou-kun's birthday, so I got Keefy a gift. I saw him watching InuYasha the other day and-" I was interrupted by Nadzeya busting out laughing.

"Omigods, you didn't!" She nearly had tears streaming down her face. Bastet looked clueless.

"Yeeeaaah, I did." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "And they actually work…"

"What?! No way!" She exclaimed.

Bastet, meanwhile, yelled angrily, "Tell me! What did you get him?" I pointed to the beads around Akefia's neck.

"The Beads of Subjugation, from InuYasha. When a certain phrase is said, the Beads very forcefully pull the wearer downwards." I explained, trying not to say the 'certain phrase'

"What's the phrase?" Bastet asked, poking Akefia's bunny-ear-hair-things. He swatted her hand, scowling scarily.

Akefia glared at me. "Don't you dar-" he started to say.

"Sit, boy!" I called, grinning evilly. Akiko laughed as Akefia crashed to the ground, looking squashed. Bastet collapsed also, rolling along the wall in her giggle fit.

"I have to get me one of those!" she gasped out. "For Porcupine!"

Nadzeya put a hand on her cheek in thought. "Maybe I could use one, too. For Atem."

"No, no," I told them respectively. Bastet pouted silently, and Nadzeya shrugged indifferently, pulling out her phone. "Whoa whoa whoa…what are you doing?" I questioned her. Akefia pushed himself upright angrily.

"What, you expected me to not say anything?" she asked right back sarcastically. "I'm texting Atem, of course!" She paused. "Assuming he can figure out his phone this time, that is…" she muttered.

Bastet laughed. "Your ancient bae having trouble understanding modern technology?" she teased. Nadzeya glared venomously at her and she shut up.

"Why?" I asked her. "How is this any of his business?"

"Be _cause_ ," she explained impatiently, "whenever Bakura tries to kill us from now on, or steal Atem's Millennium Puzzle, we can just call you to get him under control."

Akefia's white eyebrow twitched. "I'm still in the room…" he muttered darkly. He didn't like being ignored very much. I turned to him.

"I know. I'm sorry. We haven't forgotten about you." I faced the other two otakus in the room. "Has either of you seen InuYasha through to the end?" Both of them nodded. "Okay, so how do we get the beads off?"

Both of them started laughing after sharing a look. "That's how we can tell you haven't finished the anime yet." Nadzeya explained. "They never came off in the anime. So no one knows."

I felt a menacing aura behind me and blanched, turning to see Akefia glaring at me. "So…I'm _stuck_ like this?" he asked calmly.

I nodded, laughing sheepishly.


End file.
